


Миледи в «Трёх мушкетёрах»: история трёх самосудов (статья)

by Sinica707



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinica707/pseuds/Sinica707
Summary: Отчего леди Винтер искала прилючений, а не сидела тише воды ниже травы?





	Миледи в «Трёх мушкетёрах»: история трёх самосудов (статья)

Леди Винтер — прекрасная злодейка, коварная и обольстительная. Настолько, что читатели порой начинают сочувствовать ей, а не её врагам — мушкетёрам.

Тем не менее даже её сторонники задаются вопросом: и что ей не сиделось на одном месте? Она словно сама ищет гибели: поступает на службу к кардиналу, участвует сначала в деле с подвесками, а потом и в убийстве герцога Бекингэма, стремится отомстить д'Артаньяну и несчастной госпоже Бонасье...

Сидела бы тихо — осталась бы жива. — И это не вызывает сомнений.

Но что же её толкало на все эти безумные подвиги?

Д'Артаньяном двигали любовь к Констанции и к приключениям, его друзья просто не могли остаться в стороне, — но миледи?

В ней, безусловно, тоже была авантюрная жилка. Другой мощный мотив всех её поступков — неуёмная жажда мести.

Однако есть ещё одно, о чём в романе тоже сказано, хоть и вскользь: стремление обезопасить себя.

Казалось бы, блестящая авантюристка, которая бесстрашно берётся за самые невыполнимые дела, — и безопасность? Тем не менее именно это, с моей точки зрения, лежит в основе её поступков.

 _ **Вернёмся к началу.**_ О её юности нам известно со слов лилльского палача и Атоса — свидетелей далеко не беспристрастных, но примем их рассказ на веру.

Юная монахиня лет шестнадцати или моложе стремится покинуть монастырь. Для этого ей необходим сообщник: она соблазняет молодого наивного священника и подговаривает его украсть драгоценные сосуды из монастыря.

Но в момент побега их ловят. В ожидании суда она успевает обольстить сына тюремщика и сбежать, а священника по приговору клеймит лилией палач, который приходится ему родным братом.

Палач, исполненный желанием покарать истинную виновницу преступления, находит бывшую монахиню и ставит ей на плечо такое же клеймо. При этом, заметим, не ведёт её в суд — возможно, опасаясь, что она вновь сбежит или разжалобит судей, свалив всю вину на его брата. Палач действует из соображений высшей справедливости — но **тем не менее это самосуд.**

Что означала эта лилия на её плече? То, что она преступница, каторжанка. Любой, кто обнаружил бы это это клеймо, мог вести её в суд, который отправил бы её на каторжные работы. Или казнил как беглую каторжницу.

Таким образом, лилия ставила крест на всём её будущем, на честолюбивых замыслах и мечтах. Более того, подвергала опасности саму её жизнь, как бомба замедленного действия: палач сделал из неё невольную смертницу.

 _ **Однако юная смертница не бежит топиться в ближайшем пруду.**_ Её находит священник, который сумел бежать из тюрьмы, а на его место посадили его брата.

(Мне это видится так: палач после расправы над монашенкой приходит в камеру к брату со словами — можешь спать спокойно, я отомстил этой твари за тебя! На что влюблённый священник оглушает брата своими кандалами, снимает с него плащ, накидывает себе на лицо капюшон и выбирается из тюрьмы неузнанным).

Вдвоём они добираются до провинции в Берри, где на вырученные от продажи краденых сосудов деньги получают приход. И вот тут, казалось бы, сидеть бы ей тише воды ниже травы — но нет! Юная Анна де Бейль открывает охоту на крупную дичь — самого графа де Ла Фер.

Зачем? Что за вопрос: потому что хотела богатства и власти, конечно.

Несомненно. Но ещё и потому, что граф — полновластный хозяин этих мест, имеет право казнить и миловать своих подданных. Расстояние между Лиллем, откуда бежали наши заклеймённые преступники, и Берри весьма приличное, но и до графа рано или поздно могли дойти известия о беглом воре-священнике. То есть именно он будет принимать решение об их участи, если до этого дойдёт.

Но разве сможет он в чём-то заподозрить (а если и заподозрит — то сможет ли обвинить) любимую жену? На мой взгляд, одна из причин, по которой Анна решает стать его женой, — стремление обезопасить себя. До графини де Ла Фер, первой дамы провинции, не добраться никакому лилльскому палачу.

Неизвестно, каковы были её дальнейшие планы в отношении графа: жить с ним долго и счастливо или со временем потихоньку избавиться от любящего супруга. (Что было бы весьма опасно для неё).

 _ **Тем не менее сбыться им было не суждено:**_ всего через месяц после свадьбы она падает с коня на охоте, теряет сознание, а граф, разрезав её платье, обнаруживает на плече клеймо.

(На резонный вопрос — что ж он, раньше жену без платья не видел? — Дюма отвечает в главе «Ночью все кошки серы», описывая свидание миледи и д'Артаньяна: в её спальне кромешная тьма, ставни заперты, полог опущен, на ней самой — пеньюар, который она не снимает, чтобы нельзя было обнаружить клеймо на ощупь).

И дальше, вопреки всем её ожиданиям, граф вздёргивает обожаемую супругу на ближайшем дубу. Эта лесная казнь — один из самых обсуждаемых моментов в истории графа и графини де Ла Фер.

Как он её повесил? Если за шею — почему она выжила? Если, как предполагают некоторые, за связанные руки (такая позорная казнь) — почему был уверен в её гибели?

Но главный вопрос — совершил ли он справедливый суд или это было убийство.

_«— О боже, Атос! Да ведь это убийство! — вскричал д'Артаньян._

_— Да, всего лишь убийство... — сказал Атос, бледный как смерть. — Но что это? Кажется, у меня кончилось вино...»_

Он имел право судить, выносить приговоры и мог бы повести жену в суд, чтобы сделать всё как полагается. Но решил обойтись без этого позорного спектакля. Тем не менее отсутствие официального приговора **делает эту лесную казнь самосудом — вторым в жизни графини.**

Вероятно, граф, раздавленный случившимся, тут же уезжает с места казни и не слышит, как подломилась ветка или оборвалась верёвка. Анна де Бейль осталась жива.

 _ **Какой вывод делает она из этой катастрофы?**_ Что как бы мужчина ни клялся в любви, клеймо на её плече окажется сильнее его страсти. А значит, покровителей и защитников надо искать не среди мужей и любовников.

Каким образом она выбирается из Франции и оказывается в Англии, история умалчивает. Как мы знаем, на её руке остался сапфир, подаренный ей графом к свадьбе. Этот сапфир она потом подарит д'Артаньяну, которого примет ночью за другого — графа де Варда. То есть сапфир она не продала, оставшись без титула и денег.

Можно предположить, что он был не единственной драгоценностью на ней в день охоты: серьги, цепочка, пуговицы из драгоценных камней — всё это могло ей помочь.

Каким образом она становится женой лорда Винтера, нам тоже неизвестно. Автор отмечает её чистейший английский язык, и перед казнью на берегу Лиса она шепчет — _«I am lost! I must die!» (Я погибла! Я должна умереть)_ , так что можно предположить, что родилась она в Англии и в юном возрасте оказалась во Франции. Возможно, ей помогли какие-то родственные связи — впрочем, Анна де Бейль с лёгкостью выдумывала их сама.

Так или иначе, она выходит замуж за богатого аристократа, дарит ему сына и подсыпает что-то в бокал, от чего на теле усопшего лорда были обнаружены синие пятна.

Она очень рискует — но, видимо, лорд Винтер тоже что-то заподозрил по поводу её плеча, а может быть, узнал о её измене с герцогом Бекингэмом, и она поспешила избавиться от мужа. Оставшись матерью мальчика, унаследовавшего от отца миллион.

(В фанфиках этого мальчика, будущего Мордаунта, любят считать сыном графа де Ла Фер — но по времени его рождения не получается: Джон Френсис Винтер родился перед самым началом действия «Трёх мушкетёров», а сцена на охоте произошла лет за пять до этого. Ещё есть версия, что это сын Бекингэма, с которым у миледи был краткий роман, — но для таких красавцев родителей что-то он слишком страшненьким вырос.)

 _ **Итак, к началу романа она молодая богатая вдова**_ , которая может жить в своё удовольствие. Зачем же она поступает на службу к Ришелье?

На мой взгляд, причины всё те же: авантюрная жилка, которая не даёт ей сидеть на месте, стремление отомстить Бекингэму, отвергнувшему её любовь. — А главное, поиск могущественного покровителя, который заступится за неё, если всплывут её прошлые подвиги: убийство лорда Винтера, побег из монастыря — и, конечно, клеймо на плече.

Ведь чтобы обнаружить клеймо, достаточно, как показывает её печальный опыт, обычного обморока на охоте.

Мотив мести у неё очень силён, фразы о жажде отмщения не сходят с её уст, она твердит об этом в беседах с Ришелье и с горничной Кэтти, и её девиз — «Мой бог — это я и тот, кто поможет мне отомстить за меня!»

Тем не менее вся эта страсть направлена в основном на д'Артаньяна и госпожу Бонасье, ну и на Бекингэма: «Она ненавидела всё, что раньше любила».

Когда в трактире «Красная голубятня» она узнаёт в Атосе графа де Ла Фер, которого считала умершим и который сейчас для неё наиболее опасен, — она не стремится ему отомстить.

Она не забывает упомянуть о нём в беседе с Рошфором с просьбой отправить Атоса в Бастилию — _**но все её помыслы сосредоточены на д'Артаньяне.**_

Тот действительно успел ей насолить: вместе с госпожой Бонасье они обыграли кардинала в истории с подвесками, после которой миледи рассчитывала заполучить расположение и покровительство Ришелье; гасконец вызвал на дуэль её деверя, лорда Винтера, но оставил того в живых, к её огромному разочарованию.

Однако самое ужасное — д'Артаньян обманул её, проникнув в её постель под чужим именем, а затем, вторично, — уже под своим. И ещё имел наглость во всём ей признаться:

_«— Любовь моя, это кольцо у меня. Граф де Вард, бывший у вас в четверг, и сегодняшний д'Артаньян — это одно и то же лицо._

_Неосторожный юноша ожидал встретить стыдливое удивление, лёгкую бурю, которая разрешится слезами, но он жестоко ошибся, и его заблуждение длилось недолго._

_Бледная и страшная, миледи приподнялась и, оттолкнув д'Артаньяна сильным ударом в грудь, соскочила с постели._

_Было уже совсем светло._

_Желая вымолить прощение, д'Артаньян удержал ее за пеньюар из тонкого батиста, но она сделала попытку вырваться из его рук. При этом сильном и резком движении батист разорвался, обнажив её плечи, и на одном прекрасном, белоснежном, круглом плече д'Артаньян с невыразимым ужасом увидел цветок лилии — неизгладимое клеймо, налагаемое позорящей рукой палача._

_— Боже милосердный! — вскричал он, выпуская пеньюар._

_И он застыл на постели, безмолвный, неподвижный, похолодевший._

_Однако самый ужас д'Артаньяна сказал миледи, что она изобличена; несомненно, он видел всё. Теперь молодой человек знал её тайну, страшную тайну, которая никому не была известна._

_Она повернулась к нему уже не как разъярённая женщина, а как раненая пантера._

_— Негодяй! — сказала она. — Мало того, что ты подло предал меня, ты ещё узнал мою тайну! Ты умрёшь!»_

Тут есть от чего прийти в ярость, согласитесь.

Именно для исполнения этой мести миледи соглашается выполнить задание Ришелье и найти исполнителя для убийства герцога Бекингэма. Кардинал, в свою очередь, тоже чувствует, что она ищет в нём покровителя:

_«Он догадывался, что прошлое этой женщины таит страшные вещи, покрыть которые может только его красная мантия, и чувствовал, что, по той или другой причине, эта женщина ему предана, ибо только в нём одном она может найти поддержку и защиту от угрожающей ей опасности»._

_**Ирония в том, что кардинал не намеревался ей помогать.**_ Более того, у меня есть твёрдое убеждение, что найти миледи в Армантьере, чтобы схватить её и казнить, мушкетёрам помог Рошфор. Именно он сначала настоял, чтобы леди Винтер написала ему название городка, где будет ждать его после отъезда из Бетюнского монастыря, а потом выронил эту записку под ноги мушкетёрам.

И всё это соответствовало желаниям Ришелье:

_«Преступления, могущество и адский гений миледи не раз ужасали его. Он испытывал какую-то затаенную радость при мысли, что навсегда избавился от этой опасной сообщницы»._

Таким образом, выполнив порученное — направив фанатика Фельтона убить герцога (и тем дав возможность выиграть осаду Ла-Рошели), — миледи подписывает приговор себе: для Ришелье она теперь нежеланный и опасный свидетель, посредник между ним, заказчиком, и исполнителем.

И он весьма удачно избавляется от неё руками мушкетёров.

_Подробнее об этом — в моём тексте[«Гибель миледи была подстроена кардиналом Ришелье?»](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25839988)_

Казни на берегу Лиса предшествует суд: обвиняемой зачитывают её преступления и выносят приговор, который приводит в исполнении тот самый лилльский палач. Но она мало чем отличается от убийства.

И выглядит таковой и в глазах Ришелье:

_«— Итак, — заговорил он кротким голосом, противоречившим его суровым словам, — вы присвоили себе права судей, не подумав о том, что те, кто не уполномочен наказывать и тем не менее наказывает, являются убийцами»._

И даже в глазах самого лилльского палача в романе «Двадцать лет спустя»:

_«— Пока я лишал жизни во имя закона и правосудия, мое дело не мешало мне спать спокойно, потому что я был под покровом правосудия и закона. Но с той ужасной ночи, когда я послужил орудием личной мести и с гневом поднял меч на божье создание, с того самого дня…_   
_Я словно сейчас вижу, как она молит о пощаде, стоя на коленях и подняв ко мне бледное лицо. Я никогда не мог понять потом, как я решился отрубить эту прекрасную голову»._

Миледи совершала злодеяния, которые не смог бы доказать ни один суд. Но это не спасло её от клейма, верёвки и топора. Казнь на берегу Лиса кажется мне справедливым возмездием за её преступления.

Тем не менее — **это тоже самосуд, третий и последний.**

  
*[Посмотреть с картинками можно здесь.](https://zen.yandex.ru/media/id/5d5bdab9c6e2a400ac0d3f64/miledi-v-treh-mushketerah-istoriia-treh-samosudov-5ed765498f5e15516a59c630)  
  



End file.
